poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Poptropican
Poptropicans 'are the humans in Poptropica.You are avatar is also a Poptropican. Poptropicans Poptropicans are small, neckless, human-like creatures that can run fast and jump high. Their heads float around, only to be held up by an invisible force. Their heads can also come off when angered (they fly up into the air and come back instantly, after a few bounces) . Somehow, their hair is not completely attached, either. Their heads also catch up with them when falling, but not as fast as their body. Also poptropican seem unable to die proven by poptropica characters jumping off high buildings and surviving major crashes(Cryptids Island) without a scratch, though they can get hurt. However, in the comic Day Zero, explaining why the outbreak began in Zomberry Island, it depicts Poptropicans with normal sized arms,hands ,normal legs,barefoot, and the ability to wear shoes(Poptropicans have the ability to wear shoes, but they choose not to unless necessary (Wimpy Boardwalk Island). They can turn into Vampires or Zomberries and can have super powers. They can have abnormally colored skin and hair. In the arcade in the Poptropica Museum, a Poptropican will lose all it's lives by simply falling or hitting an obstacle. The less you hit an obstacle, the higher score you get (Poptropica Adventures Nintendo DS). Poptropicans obviously aren't the only ones inhabiting Poptropica. Perfect replicas of Greg Heffley Nate Wright, Charles Schulz, and Jack and Annie inhabit Poptropica (Wimpy Wonderland Island, Wimpy Boardwalk Island, Big Nate Island, Great Pumpkin Island, Red Dragon). Some Poptropican products are trademarks, but some are Poptropican versions of popular culture. For example, the Mona Lisa is made with a Poptropican head by Poptropica's Leonardo Da Vinci. Many toys, wallpapers, and other evidence seen in Islands proves that Poptropicans, when not shown with rock hands, have four fingers. This means that perhaps the rock hands is just an illusion because Poptropicans are far away(Zomberry: Day Zero, Lego CUUSO Wallpaper, Poptropica Blimp, Back Lot Island). Poptropicans look slightly similar in appearance to the 1993 Rugrats cartoon characters. Poptropicans usually wear sleeveles shirts, but in the Celebrity Wax Museum, several characters have long sleeves or gloves in their hands. Islands Poptropica's islands are were poptropicans can discover and uncover mysteries.You can get a medal and 50 credits (Before they were 100 credits!) when you finish an island. In some point of the adventure, you recieve or find an item that you can use for later on. Some of the items you can even wear around the island! But they're specific items that you cannot use in another island. There is a map where you can see the names of the places you visited on an island. Right under the map at the left side there is a button that will restart your island that you're on. There is also multiplayer rooms to friend, chat, and battle by playing games with other poptropicans from around the world. Sometimes there are advertistments in the main street. They are quests that instead of credits and a medal, when you complete the task you get prizes that you can wear or use around any island. Currently there are 33 islands. Below are the first few of the 33 islands. Early Poptropica Island Early Poptropica is the very first island in Poptropica. There people will meet pilgrims where poptropica today descended they had lost: *'a pig *'a water bucket' *'a signal flag' There you will search for those items. In some point you will meet a giant spider who kidnapped the pig and a purple giant looking for his golden egg.Now you have 4 things to find! This is a description about the island... "Poptropica's oldest inhabitants have a problem: someone's been stealing their stuff! To return what's rightfully theirs, you'll explore creepy sewers, pitch-black caverns, and even a giant's garden in the clouds. See how it all began with the very first Poptropica Island: Early Poptropica!" Shark Tooth Island Shark Tooth Island is the second island completed in poptropica. The inhabitants of the island are being trouble by a humongous shark who has a collar and his name is The Great Booga.You must find a way to rescue the island's famous scientist,Professor Hammerhead,from Castaway Island. Time Tangled Island Time Tangled Island is the third island on Poptropica.A glitch in a time machine jumbled up important items in the past causing a chain of events that leads to Armageddon.You must travel back in time and restore the items to ensure the safety of the future! 24 Carrot Island 24 Carrot Island is the fourth island on Poptropica.Carrots are vanishing from the island,causing the economy to slowly start falling apart.Deep underground,there is a conspiracy going on that may explain the mysterious dissapearances. Can you venture into the underground and uncover Dr. Hare's evil plan? Super Power Island Super Power Island is the fifth island on Poptropica.A radioactive meteorite has crashed into the county prison, giving five notorious criminals superpowers of untold proportions.To restore order to the island,you must defeat the super villains and save the day! Spy Island Spy Island is the sixth island on Poptropica.The Bald and Dangerous organization has launched a satelite into space and plans to remove every Poptropican's hair!You will have to join a secret spy organization run by a man named Director D and find a way to stop these dastardly villains!But on this island of evil plots and conspiracy,who can you trust? Gallery Other Wikia Pages This section of the Poptropican Page is what other poptropicans can do. *Common Rooms *Multiplayer games Category:Characters Category:Poptropicans